TRAUMA
by HiRoSiDaRk
Summary: Después de un fuerte trauma la verdadera lucha es vivir...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, ya se que tengo unas historia ahí pendiente, pero se me ocurrió

Esta historia y antes Qe se me vaya la idea la voy a aprovechar ya que mi beta que ya tengo mucho que no coincido en chat me ha dicho que anotemos todas las ideas que salgan y pues seguí su consejo pero preferí escribirlo y subirlo.

Un saludo a mi beta Maryhmatogirl y espero y lea la historia :P

PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORROGRAFIA JAJAJAJA

Es que me falta pulirme mas en esto de los fics.

Bueno como dice otra de mis escritoras favoritas (juanis)

-CORRELA….

:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:::w::w:

-Como que todo está muy tranquilo esta noche – Don caminaba al lado de Mikey - ¡no creen chicos? –

-Demasiado aburrido para mí – Rafa deja salir un soplido desganado – me hace falta más acción, quizás patear un par de traseros –

-Quizás – Leo sonríe – pero no el día de hoy – estira sus mano – mejor será regresar a casa –

-Tan temprano – Mikey reniega – casi son las once - además tengo hambre –

-Bueno eso no es novedad – Leo sonríe – no hay caso estar fuera si la ciudad está tranquila –

-Odio decir esto per Leo tiene razón – Rafa tuerce el labio – mejor nos vamos –

-¿Tan pronto? - una voz hicieron que se detuvieran rápidamente – es de mala educación dejar esperando a alguien –

-Creo que esta noche si pateare traseros – Rafa saca sus sais – se compuso la noche –

-No te confíes Rafa – Leo saca sus armas igual – algo trama –

-Si que la conoces Leo – Don saca su bo.

-Parece que mi pizza espera –Mikey igual con sus chacos.

-La verdad te das mucho a desear Leonardo – Karai aparece – frente a ellos – o es que acaso tu honor no te permite pelear con una mujer –

-No digas tonterías – Leonardo sonríe – ese tiempo ya paso, me dejaste muy claro que estas de lado de tu.. – frunce el ceño – padre –

-Asi es – pone una mano en su cintura – y mi momento está llegando – lo apunta – la destrucción del can Hamato –

-En tus sueños víbora – Rafa gira sus sais – no podrás con nosotros –

-Destruirlos no es mi prioridad por ahora – enarca una ceja – hay más opciones de cómo acabarlos lenta y dolorosamente –

-¿Qué? – Don mira a su hermano -¿Qué está tramando? –

-Está loca hermano – Mikey la mira asustado – quizás el aire de nueva York no le sentó bien.

.No se distraigan – Leonardo la observaba fijamente.

-Mejor no te distraigas tu – Rafa voltea a ver a su hermano – no vaya s a caer de nuevo –

-No es el momento Rafa –

-Si no es el momento Rafa – se escucha otra voz tras de ellos –no es el momento –

Los chicos se giran y observan cómo llega perrera y sever.

-Maldición – sisea Rafa entre dientes.

Perrera en un momento rápido toma a Mikey aprisionándolo en sus brazos fuertemente.

-¡Suéltalo! – Rafa trata de ir en su dirección.

-¡Mikey! – Don grita.

Sever saca una daga que coloca en la garganta del chico.

-Deténganse o se despiden del inútil de su hermano – sonríe – y será un corte rápido y una muerte lenta.

Leonardo se gira a mirar a Karai.

-Que es lo que quieres – Rafa y Don observan a su hermano.

-Ya o dije no morirán por ahora –

-Entonces suéltalo – tira sus armas – quieres tu venganza - la observa con coraje – es de mi quien quieres destruir –

-Tan valiente y abnegado como siempre Leonardo, pero ya lo dije seria muy fácil acabar contigo ahora – sonríe de lado – un dolor más lento es lo que deseo para todos ustedes – voltea a sus espaldas – spormak –

-Stokma – sale detrás de la pared .-es Baxter Stokma, es tan difícil recordarlo –

-Como sea – hace gesto de fastidio – ya sabes que hacer –

El científico los mira con miedo.

-No te preocupes si se mueven se muere - apunta a Mikey.

-Perfecto – sonríe confiado acercándose a Leo – ya escuchaste si te mueves se muere –

-Mequetrefe de acotillo – Rafa gruñe con odio – desecho humano si te atreves a ponernos las manos encima no sabes lo que te pasara –

Baxter `pasa saliva con miedo pero le teme mas a Karai por ahora, saca de una maletita un par de jeringas.

-Esto te dolerá… mucho – suelta una carcajada – toma el brazo de Leo.

-Que piensas hacer - Leo lo observa fijamente.

-Tócalo y te arrepentirás – Rafa observa impotente.

-ahhhh – grita mikey al sentir un apretón fuerte.

-¡Mikey! – Leo grita -¡detente Karai no me estoy negando a nada! –

Karai asiente y perrera afloja el agarre un poco haciendo que el chico respire mas.

-No puede estar pasando esto – Don niega con el rostro – esto es de cobardes – mira con odio a Karai.

-No te muevas – stokman pincha el hombro de Leo haciendo que este respingo un poco – te dije que dolería –

-¡Maldición que le estás haciendo – Rafa rugía.

-Leo – Don observa impotente.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Leo lo observa al rostro

-Ya lo veras – saca otra y la vuelvea aplicar –

-¡Maldición! – Grita Leo por el dolor – ya dejaste ver que de verdad no tienes honor – observa a Karai.

-Te equivocas Leo , después de hoy tu no tendrás honor –

-Maldición – Rafa la mira con odio – eres una estúpida cobarde que tiene que hacer todo este maldito circo para detenernos –

-¿Qué le diste a Leonardo' – Dónatelo estaba más preocupado por su hermano en esos momentos.

-Algo nuevo para el – stokman sonríe con sarcasmo – Listo Karai – dice sin dejar de mirar a Leonardo solo hay que esperar unos minutos más –

-Por última vez que demonios le diste – Rafa observaba con el más profundo odio – maldita –

Karai lo ignoraba y observaba a Leonardo que comenzaba a parpadear tratando de enfocar.

-No… no me siento…bien – Leo apretaba los ojos con fuerza – que…me diste… -

-Leo – Rafa lo observa como lucha por mantener se en pie – Leo que te pasa –

-Mareado… maldición no… puedo.. – se cae en cuatro apoyos.

-Leo – don se acerca - Leo háblame que tienes –

-Leo – Rafa corre igual – maldita sea que tienes –

-¡Leo! – Mikey grita – es por mi culpa – solloza asustado.

-Cállate fenómeno – Perrera ríe – no morirá créeme –

Mikey pasa saliva y observa a sus hermanos.

-Leo – Don lo sienta y lo mira al rostro – Trata de mirarme déjame ver tus ojos – Leo negaba con la cabez y su respiración se hacia mas fuerte y sudaba demasiado.

-Demonios Leo habla – Rafa lo toma por los hombros – di lo que sientes –

Ya no pudo decir más ya que comenzó a irse para atrás siendo sostenido por Don, cayendo en un profundo y aterrador sueño.

-¡Leo ¡-gritaron sus hermanos.

-Ya está listo – Stokman asiente.

-Ya saben que hacer – Karai ordena y sever se acerca a Don dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que pierda el sentido.

-¡Don! –Rafa trata de ayudar cuando recibe otro golpe igual cayendo sobre Leo.

-¡Rafa, Leo, Doni! – Mikey grita asustado.

Perrera lo deja caer y el primer instinto de Mikey fue correr hacia sus hermanos pero otro golpe lo hace caer sin sentido al piso.

Los presentes observan su plan maestro viento en popa Karai camina hacia ellos y con un pie mueve el rostro de Leonardo.

-Ahora si el clan Hamato perderá todo honor - voltea a ver a sus servidores – llévenselos ya saben a dónde –


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus reviews, y mil disculpas si en el primer capitulo no se entendia nada bien

Gracias por hacerme ver los errores para seguir mejorando, este capitulo

Me ayudo a corregir errores y hacérmelos ver Maryhamatogirl,

Gracias por ayudarme y decirme como hacer que lleve un orden y bien escrito

Si me base al tmnt 2012

Espero y sea de su agrado y actualizare pronto espero mañana tener otro capitulo

Gracias…

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D :D:D

Cuatro celdas estaban en ese lugar desconocido para ellos, celdas divididas solo por las rejas, tal pareciera que están hechas especialmente para las cuatro tortugas.

Rafael fue el primero en despertar aturdido y adolorido.

-¿Qué?.. – frunció el ceño y movía su cabeza acomodando sus ideas - ¿Qué demonios paso? – se endereza y por fin ve la realidad, estaban cautivos –Maldición – sisea observando a sus hermanos tirados cada uno en su celda – se pone de pie y se recarga lo más que puede para alcanzar a uno de ellos.

-Leo – Rafa estira su mano pero no puede alcanzarlo – Leo despierta –

Leonardo seguía sin moverse, se veía frágil tirado boca abajo.

Rafael voltea alarmado al ver como se habré la reja de su hermano, entran cinco ninjas acompañado por perrera.

-Levántenlo – ordena aquella enorme bestia – háganlo que despierte –

-No lo toquen – Rafa jala la reja – no se atrevan –

Perrera ignora las palabras de Rafael y solo deja salir una carcajada, los ninjas agarran a Leonardo de cada brazo poniéndolo de pie sostenido por ellos.

-Despierta – le da un golpe en el rostro despertando la irá de Rafael.

-¡Déjalo! – grita con odio.

-Lamento no poder acceder a tu petición – ríe profundo – le da un puñetazo en el estómago – despierta maldito fenómeno –otro golpe más en el rostro – por tu culpa soy lo que soy ahora – otro más en el estómago haciendo ver al pobre chico como un muñeco de trapo – te hare sufrir más que nunca –

-¡Maldición déjalo! – golpea la reja desesperado.

Leonardo de a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

-Ra..fa.. – dice arrastrando las palabras – Don…Mikey… -

-Despierta escoria – toma el rostro de Leonardo haciendo que lo vea fijamente – lamentaras el día que naciste –

Leonardo lo observa tratando de enfocar pero había algo raro en él, todas las figuras que veía o tenia frente a él, era como figuras deformes y aterradoras.

-¡NOOO! – grita tratando de soltarse -¡Alejense! – la voz sonaba tan desesperada.

-La droga hizo efecto – Perrera sonríe con satisfacción – suéltenlo ahora será como un pequeño niño asustado y llorón-

Leonardo al verse libre retrocede cayendo y retrocediendo con terror hacia una esquina de la celda.

-Se los dije – perrera truena sus nudillos – a divertirse se ha dicho –camina hasta quedar al frente del pobre chico –bu – dice acercándose.

Leonardo solo se aferra más a su esquina y pequeños sollozos salen de él.

-¡Maldita sea no te le acerques! – esta vez Rafael jalaba con suma desesperación la reja -¿¡te matare si lo tocas! –

-Como digas – perrera asiente – denle un buen castigo – los ninjas del pie comenzaron a golpear a Leonardo sin piedad, no se defendía solo gritaba desesperado.

Donatello y Mikey al escuchar los gritos se despiertan observando la terrible escena.

-¡YA BASTHA!- Rafa golpeaba cada vez más la reja hasta lastimar sus manos.

-¡Que hacen! – Donatello se aferró a su reja de igual manera -¡déjenlo! –

-¡Leo! –Mikey grita.

Los golpes eran más fuertes entre los ninjas del pie, hubo un momento en que se detenían a mirar las lágrimas del joven líder.

-Maldita sea – Rafa cierra los ojos de impotencia – malnacidos – recarga la gabeza en la reja -¡bastardos! –

-Grita lo que quieras – perrera se acerca a Leonardo y le da una patada tan fuerte que se escucha el chocar del caparazón en el frio metal – nos vemos después – suelta una sonora carcajada – vámonos de aquí – uno a uno van saliendo de la celda dejando a un Leo tirado en el piso claramente lastimado.

-Juro que me las pagaras – Rafael no levantaba la mirada aun – te lo juro –

-Leo – Don observaba hincado sobre el piso – contéstame –

Rafael abre los ojos y observa a su hermano tirado boja abajo aun consiente.

-Ya…ya… - repetía sin cesar – no..mas… - trataba de incorporarse un poco solo logrando quedar acostado en posición fetal con las rodillas flexionadas a su pecho -

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – Donatello se pone de pie observando el lugar – Mikey tienes que poner atención no vez algún tipo de salida donde estas tu –

Mikey no respondía solo observaba a su hermano caído.

-Mikey tienes que ser fuerte ahora – Don lo observa serio – por Leo, el nos necesita – Mikey solo asiente en silencio y observa a su alrededor – Rafa, tu has lo mismo – el seguía con la mirada perdida -¡Rafa! – grita – se que es duro pero tenemos que hacer algo rápido o mataran a Leo si siguen asi – golpea el barrote desesperado –¡reacciona! – en su rostro se veia la desesperación – tenemos que actuar ya –

-Leo – Rafa hablo calmadamente – tranquilo saldremos de esto – se pone de pie para ayudar a buscar una salida de tan terrible lugar.

Horas interminables después.

-Seguro el sensei y Abril nos deven estar buscando – Donatello sentado recargado en la pared acama por que eso sea verdad – ellos no nos abandonaran –

-Lo se – el sensei vendrá por nosotros – Mikey dice con un suspiro – ya me dio hambre –

-No te preocupes Mikey – Don sonríe un poco – todo saldrá bien.

-¿Bien para quién? – Rafa dice sentado de frente observando a Leo que esta sentado en la esquina con su rostro oculta en las rodillas – Leo no está bien –

-Lo se – Don observa – pero es fuerte se que saldrá de eso –

-¿Por qué no se defendió? – Mikey pregunta intrigado.

-Debieron drogarlo, quizás un tipo alucinógeno o que se yo – niega con el rostro solo así pudieron atacarlo tan vilmente –

-Leo – Rafa habla lo más tranquilo que puede – mírame – espera una reacción – ¿Leo? –

-Quiero... Salir de aquí – se escucha decir débilmente – no quiero…estar aquí –

-Lo aremos Leo – Rafa se alegra un poco de escucharlo consiente – ¿Te duele mucho? –

-Todo – levanta el rostro con media sonrisa.

Los chicos sonríen al verlo al menos con una débil sonrisa.

-Te curare cuando salgamos – Don asiente – no te preocupes quedaras como nuevo – de pronto frunce el ceño - ¿sientes algún hueso roto? –

-Creo que un par de costillas – dice quejándose un poco – me duele al respirar – baja la mirada – perdón por ser Tan débil… por no dar batalla, es solo que…que no se qué paso… no podía moverme –

-Te drogaron – Rafa pugna por no gritar – no tenías como defenderte –

-Con que eso hicieron – hace gesto de dolor – eso explica algunas cosas –

-No te preocupes – Don habla de nuevo –no dejaremos que vuelva a pasar –

-¿Qué es lo que no permitirás? – Karai entra con una gran sonrisa – no hay nada que ustedes puedan evitar – se acerca a la celda de Leo – valiente hermano tiene – enarca una ceja – dejo que los atrapara y encima de eso lo golpean y no puede hacer nada – observa detenidamente la expresión de Leo – valiente líder tienen –

-Callate maldita - Rafa se pone de pie – esres una cobarde que no puede librar una batalla limpia –

-Callate insecto, no hablo contigo – vuelve la vista a Leonardo – te estas dando cuenta que no puedes hacer nada por ellos…por tus hermanos, con una facilidad mis ninjas te dieron una paliza – pone una mano en la cintura -¿Qué hubieras echo si en vez de ti hubiera sido el? – señala a Rafa – lo habrían matado y tu no podrias hacer nada – frunce el ceño – acéptalo Leonardo no eres el líder que esperaba tu maestro-

-¡Cállate! – grita Rafa lleno de ira -¡maldita serpiente venenosa hare que te tragues tus palabras! –

Esas palabras estban surtiendo el efecto que esperaba ver en un ninja líder dedicado al cuidado de su familia, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan el temple del líder del clan estaba comenzando a ser pisoteado, pero aun faltaba lo peor.

-No es verdad – Leo dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – yo… protegeré a mis hermanos.. –

-¿Asi? – Karai suelta una carcajada -¿y como lo haras si no puedes ni moverte? – lo observa detenidamente -¿verdad que no te puedes mover? –

Leonardo frunce el ceño con desesperación ella tenía razón no podía moverse, el dolor era demasiado además su reflejos eran torpes y pesados.

-Tienes… razón – Leo dice con la mirada perdida.

-No la escuches Leo – Rafa apretaba los barrotes tan fuerte que al parecer los rompería como un palo de madera.

-Ahora acabare con tu honor si es que te queda algo –muestra la mano y trae otro par de jeringas, Leo observa conhorror y trata de retroceder mas pero la pared lo impide.

-No… - dice casi sin aire.

-No te atrevas – Donatello grito – podrías matarlo con esas dosis –

Karai habre la puerta y se acerca a Leo quien el miedo hace presa de el y solo cierra los ojos al recibir esos pinchazos mortales.

-¡KARAI! – Rafa - ¡ME TRAGARE TU CORAZON! –

-Si claro como digas – volte a sus espaldas y tres ninjas están de pie – llévenselo –

Leonardo aun conciente grita con desesperación al sentir los ninjas que lo toman de los brazos.

-¡NO! – grita.

-¿Adonde lo llevas? – Don la mira asustado – por favor déjalo ya –

-No te preocupes ya pronto terminaran su tormento aquí – camina tras los ninja – ahora disculpen si los dejo pero tengo una cita con su hermano que no quisiera alargar mas –

-¡KARAI! – grita Rafa pateando la celda -¡LEO!...¡LEOOOOOO! –

Grito con todas sus fuerzas pero ya era tarde y no podía hacer nada, Leo ya no estaba con ellos y los segundos eran interminables…


End file.
